Knightly Wonders Acadamy
by JabberJawz93
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose are all best freinds and the head of the school but with the new head master comes trouble in the shape of three brothers Human Rating subject to change. PLZZZ Review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale where the queens of their boarding school. They had been friends since birth and no one had every challenged their authority. The teachers all adored them and thought of them as the perfect students and role models for their peers. The other students feared them greatly. The price for going against them was fierce, swift, and extremely painful. They could have any guy they wanted and every guy wished that they were wanted by them. But what happens when the three new brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen, come to the school and don't think much of the Queens? Trouble of course. Even worse the boys father is the new head master of the boarding school.

All human. Hope you like the idea.


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 1: The First Day at School

Bella's PoV

I pulled up to the Campus in my new car. It was a **Chevrolet Camaro Convertible that daddy had bought me for school this year.** I knew that mommy and daddy had already sent my stuff to be put in my room so I grabbed my purse and went up to my room. I smoothly inserted the key and unlocked the door. I smiled when I entered the room. I was finally home again. With in minutes my other two roommates were there too. We sat on the floor in the middle of the room and caught each other up on what had happened on our vacation that summer. I had gone to the Bahamas, Alice had gone to Paris, and Rose had gone to Hawaii. I loved school. It meant that my two best friends and me could talk and hang out with out parental supervision. It meant that we could hold up to our right full duty and role the school. We decided that we needed a quick stop at the campus mall so we all changed into our weekend clothes, grabbed our purses, and walked out the door. We strolled down the corridor of our dorm building in the usual manor, Alice, Rose, and then me all in a straight line. All the other kids scurried to move out of our way as we walked down the hall. I laughed as two boys fought over who would hold the door open for us. Once we got out side one of our little fans who actually made herself useful ran up to us.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella, I thought I should tell you there are three new kids here this year. The rumor is that they are the new headmaster's sons." She said quickly.

I stepped forward, "Tanya? How did you come by this information?" I asked curiously. We all knew that there was a new headmaster this year after the tragic death of our headmistress Calliny last year, but it was a surprise that there were new students to go with it.

"I saw the boys myself ma'am. I heard that they were the headmaster's sons on my way to find." She answered.

"How many are there?" Rose asked interestedly.

"Three." She answered quickly.

"Alright Tanya, tell you what, find out who they are, why there at our school, and their financial background and I might be able to find a reasonable spot on student counsel this year." Alice said.

"Yes ma'am I would be so grateful. I will have a full report for you by the feast tonight." With that she scurried off in the other direction. All three of us made our way to a bench and sat down gracefully.

"Do you think they'll cause trouble?" I asked easily knowing that even if they did they would pay dearly for it.

"I think that we won't give them a chance. This is our domain girls and we will not allow some new comers to try to take that way from us." Rose said with force.

"Right we can't let the others think that we have softened at all over the summer. This is our kingdom; our followers must know that it will always be our kingdom." Alice said.

"Well then I say we continue to the mall cause I need new clothes for school." I said standing up.

"I totally agree." Rose said standing up. Secretly I wondered if we might have found guys who were worthy of us. If we had finally found fresh meet that was different from the vermin that currently coated this school.


	3. Moving to School

Chapter 2: Moving To School

Edward's PoV

I pulled up to the vast building in my Volvo. I parked in an open spot and waited the couple seconds till my brothers pulled up on either side of me. We all got out at the same time and started pulling our stuff from the trunk.

"Well Eddie, what do you think of the home stead?" my Brother Emmett asked.

"I think that it's going to be very ugly if you every call me that again." I said gritting my teeth.

"Aw come on little bro. You know that you love that name." He said pulling the last of his luggage from his jeep.

"No Emmy I don't." I said closing my trunk. My other brother Jasper just sat there and watched us as usual. See he was the middle child and got along with both of us. Emmett and I on the other hand rarely got along because of the fact that he was older then me and yet for some odd reason I was more mature.

"All right you two lets get up to our room. Remember we have to meet dad at noon and it's all ready eleven." Jazz said easily sliding between us. You see our father Carlisle had decided to take the position of head master at this boarding school and wanted his family close so he had decided that my brothers and me would attend and he moved all our stuff to a little house on the out skirts of town. We all started up the path when I saw a girl spot us before taking off like she was running for her life. Well let's hope that not all of the campus was this rude


	4. The New Fad

Chapter 3: The New Fad

Bella's PoV

We walked into the mall and to our favorite store, Terri's Boutique. The attendant rushed to our side as soon as she saw us. "And what can I gat for you ladies today?" she asked glad that she had reached us first today.

"We need our dressing rooms ready and we need a water, a lemonade, and a coke." I said easily.

"Right away." We watched as she scurried away to fulfill our orders.

"Are there any parties in the next week?" I called to Alice and Rose from the rack of skirts I was looking through.

"Um…let me text our little info line for parties." Alice said from behind the pile of shoes she was going through. "Um… I guess there's one tonight at one of the guys dorms. We going?"

"Yeah I was thinking of a new fashion for this year." I said grabbing a cute black skirt off the rack. I held the skirt up to my waist and saw that it landed about seven inches above my knees.

"What were you thinking of for this year?" Rose asked from the tops she was looking through.

"You'll see. Alice can you find me a pair of knee high boots? In black preferably." I called over to Alice as I walked over to the guy's shirts in the back corner. I quickly found a plain white one and grabbed it in a small. Alice was waiting by my dressing room with the boots I had requested. O smiled when I saw that my coke had been placed on the small ledge in the dressing room. I took a sip before changing. I left the top three buttons undone and all the ones up to about a half-inch below my breasts. I walked out to find both Rose and Alice waiting for me.

"Well girls what do you think?" I said turning slowly to give them the full affect.

"I think we have a new fad to produce." Rose said.

"I agree. Bella can wee see that with the shirt buttoned to right above the skirt for class prepossess?" Alice asked sipping lightly at her lemonade. I quickly buttoned the shirt to right above the skirt. "Definitely a new fad. Bella how did you come up with this?" Alice called as I walked back into the changing room.

"This song I heard over vacation." I said walking back out to the store with my original clothes on and my coke in my hand along with part of my purchase. "I have the CD back at the room if you want to listen to it latter."

"Definitely. So Alice what time is this party?"

"Eight at the North Tower Dorms."

"They always throw big parties there." I said looking through the skirts once again to find a couple more fore myself and some for Alice and Rose.

"Your right and it's the first party of the year so it is a perfect place to start to show the new fad." Rose said from the shirts she was looking through for us.

"Alright enough chatter girls we have a new fad to produce before tonight so let's get shopping."


	5. Lunch With the Family

Chapter 4: Lunch with the Family

Edward's PoV

My dad had picked a small family style restaurant with an out door seating. I looked at my family and wondered for the millionth time where I came from. My mother, Esme, has shoulder length black hair that shined no matter what light we were in. her eyes were a lovely hazel that were always filled with compassion and her skin was pale and only enhanced her soft features. She was slightly tall for a girl, but short compared to the rest of us, and moved with nimble grace. My father, Carlisle, has dark blond hair that hung loosely around his head in a way that made it look he had just woke and yet never looked untidy at the same time. His eyes were a shocking blue that filled with love when aimed at his wife and pride when looking at his three sons. His skin was also pale but instead of softening his features like his wife's did his made his face seem sharper. Jasper looked like dad except his build was like moms. He was the shortest of us yet was lanky and moved with grace. Emmett looked like mom. That is if you gave her two-foot heels gave her a buzz cut and buffed her up to pro-wrestler size.

Me? I was neither like my mother, nor my father, nor was I a combination of them both. I was medium in height and build. My hair was a light bronze that I could never get to lie straight, and my eyes had often been compared to liquid emeralds. The only thing that tied me to my family was my pale skin.

"Edward what do you think of this school?" my father asked me.

"Well it's a lot like all the other schools you've dragged us to throughout our education." I said.

My father reached over and laid his hand on mine. "I know you hate when we move, but I promise this will be our last move till you graduate." I sighed knowing it was no use to try to argue. That's when I saw her.

She was walking on the far left in the trio. Her hair was a light brown with natural looking red highlights that hung around her head in light waves. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that held superiority. Her skin was a new shade of pale then that I have ever seen. It reminded me of pure white silk like that of which I imagined the angel's in heavens robes were made out of. The tan top she wore hung off her shoulders and loosely down her torso. It was only a little shorter then most and moved with every step me took to reveal glimpses of the smooth flawless stomach that was underneath. The black jeans she had on hung low on her waist and hugged tight to her legs till they flared out slightly right before her ankles to show the tan boots she was wearing. I looked back up to her face and that's when I noticed she was coming straight toward us.


	6. My First Look at an Angel

Chapter 5: My First Look at an Angel

Bella's PoV

As we were heading out of the mall I noticed a family sitting in the out door dining area of one of the restaurants.

"Hey do you guys recognize any of those people?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"No. Hey! Maybe that's the new headmaster and his family." Alice said excitedly.

"Well then let's go and introduce ourselves." I said easily. "Rose what was that guys name again?"

"Cullen,"

"Well let's welcome the Cullens to _our_ school." I said moving to the center of the group and heading straight toward the table. As we approached I scanned the faces at the table. The man that I assumed to be the Doctor was surprisingly young. I would place his age to be in the mid-twenties to early-thirties, and he was a very handsome man. Like the rest of his family his skin was pale and creamy looking. His hair was a blond with light brown highlights, that I was positive to be natural. His eyes were a sapphire blue that I knew any girl would fall for. Next I looked at the only woman there and guessed her to be the doctor's wife. She was also very young and almost as beautiful as we were. Her hair was a black that shimmered in waves down to her shoulders in the late after-noon sun. Her eyes were a rare hazel that was actually quite lovely with her features. Next came the boys. The first was tall and built the way I supposed a pro-wrestler should be. His hair was black like his mother's, and styled into messy spikes that sat on his head. He had his mother's eyes as well but as where hers were full of love his were full of silent laughter. Next was a guy who could have been Rosalie's twin if I didn't know any better. You could tell that he was the shortest their besides his mother, he wasn't as build as his brother, which made him seem a little taller them he actually was. The last was definitely saved for last. He looked like what I had always imagined a Greek God looking like. His hair was a perfect blend of blond, red, and brown that created a bronze. The light shined off his hair to create a halo around his face. His eyes were the color of liquid emeralds and I felt as if I could drown in them. I knew then that I was having my first look at an angel.


	7. Introductions

Chapter 6: Introductions

Bella's PoV

I turned my attention back toward my new headmaster, as I got closer to the table.

"Um-"he looked at me confused.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella; this is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We would be your welcoming committee here at Knights Academy. If any of you need anything at all we would be more than happy to help." I said smiling brightly.

"Well thank you very much. This is my wife Esme, and my three sons Emmett," this was directed toward the body builder, "Jasper," the blond, "and Edward." This was directed toward the Greek God himself. I reached and shook each person's hand.

"It was so good to meat all of you. We hope you like _our_ school as much as we do. If there is any thing you need to help settle in here's my cell. Feel free to call at any time and I'll be sure to help you the best I can." I said scribbling my number on a napkin and sliding it toward Edward. "Well we don't want to take up any more of your time together so we'll be on our way. Once again it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure was all ours I assure you." Dr. Cullen Said as he shook my hand one last time.


	8. Lunch with the Family 2

Chapter 7: Lunch with the Family Two

Edward's PoV

I watched as Bella walked away with her friends. I swear she was the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth. Though in the back of my mind something was bothering me. Maybe it was the slight emphasis she put on 'our' while looking straight at my brothers and me. Or the fact that she had given her number to me. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel uneasy.

"Well they seemed nice didn't they?" I heard my other say and groaned. She was going to try to play matchmaker. Again.

"Mom." I said in a patient tone. Like the one you would use on a misbehaving child. "Don't try to play matchmaker again." I pleaded with my eyes.

"Edward I don't know what you're taking about." But I could see the evil glint in her eyes that said she knew exactly what I was taking about. I looked at my dad pleading with him to help. All that trader did was lift his hands in defeat.

"Well I think we need to get back to our room and finish unpacking." I said standing up.

"Boys maybe I should-"

"NO!" we all shouted at once. My mother was an interior decorator and always felt the need to try and 'help' with our rooms. It was never fit to hang out in after she was done with it.


	9. The Boiz

The Boiz

We all walked into our dorm and tossed our bags onto our individual beds.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." I said as I started putting my new clothes away.

"Me too."Alice said as she too started putting her clothes away.

"Food doesn't sound too bad." Rose said

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked eyeing my friends.

"Chinese food…"Alice said quickly catching on.

"The Wedding planner…"Rose said falling into the thought.

"And bean bag chairs." I said with a smile it was typical for us. Each of our favorite movies had a specific meal to go with it and we rotated it quiet frequently. "Exactly."

We quickly all rushed off to do what we did best. I grabbed my phone to call our fav, Chinese place, Alice ran to get the movie and Rose went to pull out our beanbag chairs

Two hours latter and we were watching the credits role by and the leftover Chinese food was sitting around us.

"So what did you guys think of the Cullen boys?" I asked thinking back to the angel.

"Emmett could easily take out any of the guys here." Rose said.

"Yeah, but Jasper was obviously totally down to earth." Alice said.

"Yeah those two weren't bad but Edward was easily the smartest of the bunch." I said smiling. In all the time we had known each other we had never fought over guys and this was just another example.

"So we all know what Cullen guy we like but who are we going with to the party because we know they don't know about it and we don't have their number." Alice said.

"Good point. Well girls let's look for our dates for tonight."


	10. The Gurlz

Chapter 9: The Gurlz

Edward's PoV

After lunch the three of us headed back to our rooms. We all collapsed on our beds, pulled out our MP3's and our personal choice of reading material. Mine a copy of Romeo and Juliet, Jasper's a documentary on the Civil War, and Emmett's a comic book. After a couple of minutes of restless reading the headphones were both yanked out of my ears. I looked up to see both Emmett and Jasper staring down at me.

"We're bored." Emmett whined.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked grumpily. I couldn't seem to get Bella out of my head.

"Talk to us." Jasper answered reasonably.

"About what?" my brothers and me never talked for the mane fact of we had nothing in common to talk about.

"How about them hot babes who came over during lunch?" I was surprised at the defensive feelings I had, suddenly I wanted to yell at Emmett that Bella wasn't a 'hot babe' she was a gorgeous angel.

"Yeah that short one, Alice, was perfect." Jazz said dreamily.

"No way the blond was the perfect one. Her legs were hot as hell," Emmett said firmly.

Your both nuts." I said sitting up.

"Why not like what this school as to offer either?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"I never said that." I snapped before composing my self again. "I just was saying that those two were nothing compared to Isabella."

"You mean the one whose number you have in your pocket right now?" jasper said grabbing my phone off of the desk beside my bed.

"Yeah her, the one who probably already as a boyfriend." I said dryly.

"Call her." Emmett said smiling.

"No." I said stubbornly hoping he would drop it.

"Call her or I will."

"No."

"Call her or I will and I will invite her over."

"No"

"While you're asleep."

"FINE!"

"Call now"

"Fine." I grabbed the phone from Jasper and pulled the napkin from my back pocket. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"


	11. The Phone Call

Chapter 10: The Phone Call

Bella's PoV

We were each on our own beanbag chair, the reminisce of our dinner lay forgotten on the table before us, when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Um…Bella?" said a deep, husky, velvet voice.

"Who is this?" I so did not know this guy.

"Um… Edward Cullen." Said the voice.

OMFG! I motioned the girls over and mouthed who it was. "OH! Hey what's up?" I asked easily pulling the earpiece away slightly so the girls could here and quietly upped the volume.

"Well me and my brothers were wondering what you were doing to night."

"Actually there's this party were going to." I said putting as much remorse in my voice as possible.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry to have bothered you." He said sounding embarrassed.

"Hey why don't you guys come with us?" I asked as if the thought had just hit me.

"Let me check with my brothers real quick." I smirked at the girls to let them know I had found our dates. "They asked where it was and what time so we could meet you there."

"North Tower Dorms, 8 o'clock."

"Great we'll be there."

"We'll be waiting." I closed the phone with a click.


	12. Prep Party

Chapter 11: Prep Party

Bella's PoV

I laid the phone on the table and looked up at my friends.

"Well?" they were practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Girls we have ourselves dates." I said smugly.

"Alright now that we have dates we need to look good." Alice said walking to get the hair stuff from the bathroom. "Hey Bella wasn't there a song that you were supposed to play for us?" she asked form the bathroom.

"Oh yeah hold on." I walked over to my desk and quickly scanned the CD tower I had next to it till I found the right one. I pulled out the disk and walked over to the CD player and put it in. I waited for it to load before turning it to track 5. Soon the song came out the stereo.

_Let's go girls_

Alice came out of the bathroom and started on Rose's hair. See that was the thing we each had a job. Alice did the hair, Rose did the make-up, and I picked out the clothes. We each did our own nails. I walked over to the closet and started to look through all of Rose's new purchases.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

I found a black leather mini-skirt that I knew would make any guy drool. I pared it with a blood red dress shirt.

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

I watched as Alice curled Rosalie's blond hair into ringlets before pulling it all to the top of her head and letting it fall in a soft water fall. I watched as she applied dark red to her eyes with a thick line of black eye liner. So for her accessories I chose a pair of metal framed glasses with red lenses and a leather choker with red gem stones.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

For Alice I chose a tan mini-skirt with small pleats at the bottom to play on the fact that all the guys thought she was cute because of her height, and pulled out a black shirt.

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

Alice styled her hair so it flared out around her face. I watch Rose pull out a bronze eye shadow and lipstick. I knew what to pair with that, for a necklace I grabbed a simple chain mail gold and a pair of large black, mirrored glasses.

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

I pulled out a camouflage mini-skirt and a hunter green shirt. I figured they would look great with my new army boots.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

Alice twisted my hair in the front so it was all back till about above my ears, where she then curled my hair so it was in small tight curls all the way down my back. Rose put on some hunter green eye shadow with a gold eyeliner and the same gold tone was what she used for lipstick. I walked over to the jewelry boxes ones more and pulled out a pair of cop glasses and a Camouflage choker. We all grabbed our long leather jackets and headed out the door.


	13. First Sight

Chapter 12: First Sight

Edward's PoV

We were standing by the dorm waiting for the girls. I glanced down at what I was wearing. I had pulled on a pair of Camouflage pants and a hunter green t-shirt that fit snug against my chest. I looked over at my brother and almost laughed. We were all dressed almost identical. Jasper had on a pair of kaki pants with a black t-shirt and Emmett was sporting a pair of tight black jeans and a tight red t-shirt that looked as if it would tear at any moment. I was almost ready to confirm that we had been stood up and say that we should head back to the room when I heard both my brothers pull in sharp breaths. I looked up and immediately the breath I had just drawn stuck in my breath. Coming toward us were the three most amazing women I had ever laid eyes on.

First I saw the short pixie-like one named Alice. She had her hair flared out around her face. Her make-up was light and shimmery, all except her eyeliner that was dark and bold making her blue eyes stand out. My eyes followed their path down to a black man's dress shirt that had only three or four buttons done, just enough to cover her breasts, the bottom spread wide to show a flat, pale stomach. Her skirt was a tan and ended inches above her knees. Right below her knees started a cream colored boots that had to have at least a 3 inch heel. Her outfit matched Jasper's perfectly.

Next was the tall blond, Rosalie. Her blond hair was piled on top of her head, falling into soft curls. Her make-up was bright and bold. She wore her shirt the same way that Alice had only her's was a blood red and her skirt wasn't a tan but a black that looked a lot like leather. She too wore knee-high boots, only hers were black. She matched my oldest brother to perfection.

Finally I found the angel I had been looking for. Her hair was pulled back in a fashion that I had never seen before and then was in tight curls that hung down her back. Her eye shadow was a green that made her brown eye's shimmer in the dim light, the eyeliner was what looked like gold that made her eyes seam even deeper then before. Her lips were a gold that the leprechauns would have wanted, making her lips look even more kissable. She had on a thin piece of camouflage cloth tight around her slim pale neck. I let my gaze slowly wonder done her body. Her shirt was open on the top like the other's had been, put this time I felt my pulse jump in my throat. I followed lower on her body noticing how the three buttons that held her shirt in place strained lightly against her chest. Her shirt slowly opened again to show her pale stomach was as flawless has every other part of her body. I could see the start of what could be a six pack that told me she exercised to keep her shape but didn't do the little extra that was needed to get muscles. The skirt hung low on her hips was a camouflage and ended at least five inches above her knees. I followed her well-toned legs down to right above her ankles were the army boots she was wearing started.

I quickly jerked my head back up and watched her face as she walked toward me. I noticed that she was staring at me the way I had been her. I watched as she walked up to me and I noticed that her friends had moved to each of my brothers.

"Hey there." She said in that soft, sexy voice.

"Hey yourself." I said smiling.

"You ready to party the way us knights do?" she asked me.

"I think I can do that." I said.

"Oh really well newby? Well let's find out why don't we." She turned and started into the building and I couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed gently as she led me into the building.


	14. The Party

Chapter 13: The Party

Bella's PoV

I walked into the building the building and right over to the DJ. I whispered the song I wanted into his ear and motioned the girls over. I told them the song and we walked to the center of the dance floor dragging the boys behind us.

"Alright I need every one to move off to the sides to let these three lovely ladies and the boys show you how to dance" The DJ yelled over the mike.

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

All three of us pulled our dates to the proper places before turning our backs onm them and standing in front of them.

_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

We all turned to face them at the same time before stalking toward them. I turned and pressed my back against Edward's chest. I ground my hips back into his before sliding my body down his and back up again.

_  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bang bro  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

I stepped away from Edward for a second and slowly turned my hips before turning to face him. I hooked my leg around his hip and put h my hand on his shoulder. I smirked at the shock on his face. I leaned back pressing my hip tightly to his waist. I pulled my self up and dropped my legg before circling him and dragging my hand across his chest.

_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I came to a stop in front of him again and pressed my back to him before repeating what I had done the first time.

_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubberbands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

I smiled at him before grinding my hips into his. I herd the sharp intake of breath and smiled.

_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Once again I tortured him before turning to face him.

_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal fire just like my glock_

I watched his face as I pressed my body against his and moved to the beat. I easily dropped and came back up before he could stop me.

_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"And that boys is how we dance here at Knights Academy." I said smiling at the three stunned faces before me.

"Wow." Was all any of them could say.


	15. The Party 2

Chapter 14: The Party 2

Edward's PoV

I was surprised at the performance the girls gave and couldn't help but feel only more attracted to Bella. We danced more before sitting on the couch. We all sat and chatted a bit the girls getting up to dance to random songs before coming back. I watched as every guy there stared us in rage. I was surprised. What had we done? We hadn't even been to any classes. I turned to my brothers.

"Do either of you guys notice how much the guys here seam to hate us?" I asked.

"Yeah it is kind of weird." Jasper agreed.

"Maybe they're just jealous because we have the hottest dates here." Emmett said sincerely.

"But still why would they hate us that much?"

"Who knows bro let's just enjoy the night."

I turned to watch Bella as she worked her way around the dance floor easily. As the song ended I watched as she walked over to me. I was surprised when she easily slid herself into my lap.

"So what do you think of our first knight party?"

"I'll admit the girls here sure can dance." I said teasingly.

"I noticed that you weren't exactly dancing more like just standing there." she said teasing me right back.

"It was a little shocking to see someone I had just met act like such a little vixen." I said tickling her sides.

"A vixen am I?" she said laughing. Suddenly we heard a scream from the other room. We both turned to see Rosalie storming out the door and a very confused Emmett standing like an idiot, his cheek all ready forming a red hand print.


	16. The Fight

Chapter 15: The Fight

Bella's PoV

I jumped off Edward's lap and ran over to where Emmett was standing.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed.

"What? Me?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes you."

"Bella I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Edward said trying to sooth me.

"I highly doubt it was a misunderstand." I spat angrily.

"Bella think very carefully before you say anything you might regret." Jasper said darkly from beside his brothers.

"Or what? I tried to be subtle this morning because you were with your parents but now I'm going to tell you this straight out. This is our school. No one tells us what to do. We tell every one else what to do. If you don't like it then get the hell out. And I'm warning you right now that if you piss any of us off after tonight you will regret it for the rest of your lives. Now I'm going to let it slide this time and if you don't believe that we'll make your lives living hells ask around." I spat at them before turning to walk out. I felt an arm shoot out and grab my arm right above the Elbow. "Get your filly hands off me." I warned in a cold voice.

"Or what?" Edward asked me with a tone that used to scare me.

"Or you'll deal with us." I heard Jacob Black say. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was standing only feet away from the three brothers and was flanked by his friends Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quill. I smiled in triumph. They were all from a military base out in Washington and were all trained in hand to hand. They had turned into our bodyguards the minute they found out about us.

"Talk to us Bella. I'm sure we can figure out what happened without becoming enemies." Jasper tried reasonably.

"To late Cullen. All I have to say now is watch what you do." With that I pulled my arm free and walked out of the building.

**A/N HELP! I have no idea what I want to have happened between Rose and Emmett. I will take any advice. Please review they make me happy.**

**Ana**


	17. A Brotherly Chat

**A/N a thanks to Cullen Obsessive, IsabellaSwanCullen for helping me come up with the idiot that is Emmett in this fanfic.**

Chapter 16: A Brotherly Chat

Edward's PoV

We all walked back to the dorm in silence, but as soon as the door swung shut the questions began.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Slow down please and I'll tell you," he shouted at us. We both sat on our beds and glared at him expectantly. "Ok so we were dancing and someone pushed me from behind and I started to fall forward and I kind of accidentally grabbed her… chest." He looked down embarrassed.

"Emmett." We both groaned in frustration towards our big idiotic brother.

"I swear I didn't mean to guys it really was an accident." He begged us to believe him.

"Emmett just shut up before you make every thing worse." I said glaring at him. I turned to face Jasper. "What are we going to do now? I don't think Bella was lying when she told us that they were the head of the school."

"I know what you mean. It was kind of obvious when those guys all jumped up ready to defend them when you grabbed her arm." He said.

"So do we try to take control of the school or do we try to make it up to them and gravel at their feet like everyone else?"

"No offence but I would really rather not gravel." He said and I could tell that he was serious. I was glad that he didn't like that idea either so it was obviously out. "Do you think we could throw them out of what ever power they hold over the school thou?"

"I think we might be able to."

"And how do you propose that one little bro?" Jasper asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Show every one that they're human too. I mean just show every one that they can make mistakes too." I said shrugging.

"I see what you mean. If we show every one that they aren't some kind of god then they won't treat them like that." He said.

"Exactly. We can start when school does it will make it a lot easier."


	18. A Sisterly Chat

Chapter 17: A Sisterly Chat

Bella's PoV

We walked back to the room in silence. Once we were in we all crowded onto Rose's bed to find out what happened.

"Rose what did that idiot do?" Alice asked putting her arm around our friend.

"He grabbed my chest." She said sounding pissed as hell. I put my arm around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rose we'll get that asshole back if it's the last thing we do. They will learn that they don't come to our school and try to fuck with one of us." I said fiercely.

"You're right they had no right to pull that shit. I mean we invited them to a party to which they otherwise never would have been invited and they have the nerve to do that to one of us? They will not get away with it" Alice said.

"Let's get some sleep girls tomorrow we start teaching the Cullens not to mess with us." I said walking over to my bed.

**A/N: I know it's short but I promise to put another one out soon. And I promise that it will be full of drama cuz drama should be my middle name. Ha-ha ok kidding but really I should have another chappy out soon. Please give me ideas as to what these six are going to do I only have a couple of idea's and their not that good.**


End file.
